


Greener Pastures than Bluer Days

by CandyassGoth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Breed sex, Jotuns are slaves, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Loki isn't sure on the whole thing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Mpreg, Odin buys Loki from Malekith, Polyamory, Polygamy, Size Kink, Slave Loki, Slavery, Slight Bondage, Virgin Loki, but really enjoys it, chained Loki, monster kink, to sate the Jotun labourers he gifts to Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realms went to war and enslaved the Jotuns, Dwarves and light Elves. Loki is a young Jotun slave in Malekith's hold, bought by Odin and taken to a new home where he's forced to settled in amongst his own kind as a fertile dam. </p><p>Jotun sex kink fic~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greener Pastures than Bluer Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for singlelady002, and because I love to pair Loki up with monsters. I have been dying to write something like this. So let's all have a round of applause for more Jotun sex YAAAAAAAY
> 
> This is only a oneshot though, there won't be more on this. …But I did write a Loki/Jotuns/Laufey additional fic, feel free to go there if you want more Jotun Loki stuff.
> 
> Read my tags.
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors._
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own these characters and such.

**Greener Pastures than Bluer Days**

In retrospect it turned out to be a satisfying day for everyone.

Malekith couldn't have been happier when Odin Borson entered his respected establishment. All across the lands Odin's name was known, as was his father's, and now increasingly Odin's heir, Thor. Malekith ran small but profitable business, buying and training, and occasionally raising Frostfemme Jotuns. In the last few centuries that left the Jotuns, dwarves and light elves under enslavement, business took a new leap, and many jumped on board. Malekith inherited his business from his father, and he had never had a dull moment. Sure, young Jotun dams were a handful, just like young women of any race, but it was all worth it when a buyer took them home. After filling his pockets, of course.

Odin Borson was all the man he had heard about, dressed and poised as every bit the lord he was. Malekith bowed and ushered him in, snapping his finger at his servant to make sure all the Frostfemme were where they were supposed to be before he took Borson to see them.

The man was elderly now, greyed, and looked upon his surrounding with mild interest. What he came for was certainly more interesting. "I am staring a farm for my son. He is getting married in a month's time and I wish to gift him with a prosperous start in the north. I've already all the workers for the labour, I found a good deal on dwarves and Jotun up in Svartálfaheimr, I just need a dam for them, and to help Lady Jane around the house."

Malekith smiled his ever pleasing smile and spread apart his palms. "Wonderful, thank you for choosing my humble spot. Come, I have a good selection. It is summer now so all the dams are in heat, so to be able to birth in the spring. It's good you came today too, there is always a massive influx of bulk buyers that export these boys this time of year. They're easier to direct when in heat, less hesitance and questions." Malekith explained as he led Odin towards the communal keep.

"Good, I need this to go smoothly, I have no time to be training."

"No worries, our boys are behaved and well trained. They get a little jumpy when faced with first-time breeding but as I said, mating season, you won't have a problem." Odin nodded, pacified by Malekith's long perfected speech. The servant opened the door when they arrived and Malekith snapped his fingers around at all the big red eyes that looked up at them. "Boys! Stand up and greet our fine customer, Odin Borson."

Instantly three dozen chairs scrapped and the young dams stood, dropping various crafts onto the three long tables situated in the room. Malekith had started teaching them trades many years ago, it added to their worth and gave him an excuse to up their pricing. Not to mention many buyers liked classy dams, dolling them up all pretty and using them as make pretend wives that went through the motions by sewing and cooking. Some buyers even simply bought them for craft labour, selling the products in shops. Malekith looked after his boys, they were fed and healthy and educated somewhat, he was proud of the good name—unlike the many sweatshops and breeding facilities that scatter the lands that killed more than they reared. And while those that survived were the strongest of the bunch, Malekith found there was far more money to be had by putting worth in the weak ones as well.

To his side Odin eyed the Jotuns. "I've never bought a dam before, but I trust you will give me quality? Money is no problem."

"Of course." Malekith loved rich customers, they always managed to see oFf the pricey ones. "Everyone sit. Group A remain standing." At his order nearly the entire room sat down. Those that remained standing Malekith smiled at proudly. "These are my finest. They're virginal, intelligent and quick to learn. And of course visually appealing. They have initiative while the rest follow a herd mentality. It's as much a pro as it is a con, but in the long run they are worth a little backchat."

Odin's one sharp eye studied each of them. "Nothing that can't be sorted with a firm hand."

"Of course."

"Alright now. Which one of you want to come back to Asgard with me? I need a good boy to help run household affairs with my daughter-in-law, as well as with my son's Jotun labourers. You'll have a good fair home, we've no intention to hurt you."

The room was as silent as the grave. "Come on…" Malekith prompted. The standing Jotuns glanced between one another, but what they were thinking was a mystery to the two men. Eventually Malekith sighed in disappointment, and beckoned forward one with his fingers. "Loki."

Loki had tried to pretend this day wouldn't come, and he knew Malekith knew so, so when his name was called it took all his will power not to stick his tongue in his cheek. Loki fought to keep his face carefully blank as his lips parted. "Master?"

Malekith was now addressing Odin. "I suggest Loki. He's not very keen on change, but he's one of the best. Come Loki."

Loki blushed in embarrassment, feeling nervous under Odin's gaze. Malekith stared expectedly at him, the greyed Aesir with his small cunning eye. Loki struggled away from his spot and slowly approached them. He could feel the eyes of all the other Jotuns who were glad it wasn't them, and impatient for Loki to be taken away in case their master changed his mind. He knew so because he felt the same each time too.

Malekith did them a favour, and before Loki knew it he was being lead down to Malekith's office. His heart nestled in his throat, leaving his body feeling cold and empty. Malekith nudged him onto the stool by his table, gesturing for Odin to take the plush armchair situated for customers as he found his way to his own seat. Papers upon papers made themselves present in a flash and Loki stared, trying to come to terms with the development.

He was finally being sold.

He was leaving. He was _leaving_. _He_ was leaving. He _was_ leaving.

He knew this day would come, they all did, when they would leave the safety of Malekith's prison and serve a master, be he cruel or be he nice. While living as Malekith's slave did not sit well with Loki, as _anyone_ 's slave, he knew that at least being under Malekith's roof provided protection and health. Out there his worth was decided by his master, and most masters were cruel. Was this Odin cruel? Loki hoped not. He had always been as excited to leave to the outside world as he was terrified. Of course he wanted to leave, but like anyone he hoped it was a decent place.

"He'll be in heat until the end of the first week of Mabon. I'd suggest keeping him in a breeding bay for a fortnight or so, let it all sink in and by the time he comes out he'll know his place." Malekith handed paper after paper to Odin, pointing enthusiastically where he was to sign. Loki watched reluctantly, sending pleading glances at Malekith while he was still his master. He wanted to grab away the pens and break them, squirt ink in Borson's one eye and run screaming.

Odin looked up briefly to eye Loki, an unimpressed glint in his eye that made Loki squeeze his knees together. "He doesn't look quite in heat."

Loki swallowed a thick lump; he wouldn't be able to service such an old Aesir, he'd vomit all over him. He didn't seem the type though? Surely he was too old to get it up? …He was already doomed.

"That is another thing. If you want him to breed, keep him away from other dams. Because the days of claiming are over, unclaimed dams tend to fight for males on their territory. It's an instinct we've yet to eradicate. He'll have the uncontrollable impulse to fight and take the place as a 'queen', as it were, to produce young for _all_ the men without acclaimed mates."

Loki really wished Malekith wouldn't tell the man these things, it was demeaning as it was dangerous. All the more reason to be treated like an animal. He wanted to grab those signed papers and tear them up and run into his cot and hide. But doing so wasn't an option, not after the last beating he got.

"Won't that increase the desire to mate?" Odin asked, confused.

"No, not as we think. He'll be Hel bound on removing the other Frostfemme, and he wont rest until he has. Even after that, his sex drive will be demolished and he'll be moody for a good while after. So I suggest keeping him held up just in case, this instinct falls away when they're pregnant. If anything dams became increasingly protective of one another if either or both are pregnant. And they do not become aroused by one another, which is why they are all calm here. He'll react properly when among men of his kind."

The signing was now over, Malekith was sorting the pages. Loki saw him include the basic manual script with additional information, he would bury it the first chance he got.

"And what of other races? On Midgard they cross Jotun dams with other species." Loki looked up abruptly, catching himself in a tense gaze with the one eyed man. His stomach twisted—was this man one of _those_? Monster-mixers? Maybe misbehaving and running off would serve him better.

Odin was handing over coins now, big thick gold ones Loki had only ever glimpsed at. Malekith seemed to come alive at each count of each coin, barely able to resist snapping them all up and shoving Loki at Odin. But Malekith was a smart and practiced man, and kept his expression at mild interest. He made a nonchalant noise in reply to Odin's query, glancing at the stiff Jotun. "It can be done, but once they've been with their own kind they don't veer willingly. It appears quite traumatic in fact." He added, and Odin nodded decisively.

"Good, I'll be getting dwarves, I don't want him mingling with them and producing mishaps."

Loki relaxed visibly. Malekith chuckled. He knew Odin Borson was too famous and renowned a man to be abusing slaves, but Loki didn't. He stood, as did Odin, Loki jumping up nervously after them. He extended his hand, and thus Loki's ownership.

"Here's all yours, Mr. Borson."

Loki didn't know if to be excited or terrified.

**XxXxXxXxXxXXXxXx**

The journey to his new 'home' was far more relaxed than he was. Odin said little to him, ordered nothing of him, and kept his hands to himself. He never once leered or demanded some humiliating service Loki had been taught to expect, he didn't even look at the manual script. It took a couple days, Loki cherished the rest and quiet, and soon they were _home_.

The land was enormous, Loki couldn't believe his eyes. How rich was a man to be able to afford all of this? Just who had bought him? From what he could see, there were acres of divided land with a distinct fencing all around it. There was a mill, there was bare soil, there were conveniently planted rows of trees, there was even a herd of cattle in an enclosure. And he was certain he could hear the clucking of hens. Then there was the house. It was modest, surprisingly. Big no doubt but modest, it suited the area. It didn't look like the pit of death he feared he'd one day be sold into. It looked…nice.

He liked nice. He _deserved_ nice…

"In two weeks time this plantation will be working and when my son takes over I expect you to obey him and aid his wife. You can read and write and count, as well as manage household chores, and I expect you to do as asked."

"Yes master." Loki replied softly.

Odin nodded, and led him around the house. "For now, we'll settle you in."

Oh Loki knew what that meant, he wasn't as stupid as they thought his kind was, he could _hear_. That was always one of the first things done to his kind when bought; fucked into submission. Odin hadn't shown any interest for the job like Loki dreaded, and he seemed opposed to crossing species, so that left basic Jotun mating. Loki wasn't sure he wanted that, but like every young person mating intrigued him. And he'd be lying if he said the heat this year wasn't killing him every few hours.

He followed along after Odin, glancing around the scenery and side of the house they passed, breathing the fresh hair and feeling the grass between his toes. It really was beautiful, at least he would serve in a nice place. He was especially keen on exploring the greenery, there were no plants in Malekith's home. But there was no time now for prancing. He cleared his throat before speaking, daring to try his luck. "Would it not be better if I was not pregnant now?"

Odin glanced to the side at him. Loki stuttered, but Odin said nothing. "I-if…if the master and his wife are marrying she'll be with child soon. Surely I should be unburdened of that so to help her more efficiently?"

The old man then stopped. Loki grit his teeth behind his lips, his expression as blank as possible as he waited for some form of scold or punishment. Instead Odin chuckled. "…You are a shrewd one."

"No, I—"

"You are right, but Jane is already pregnant and as Jotuns carry longer than Aesir she will be healed from birth as you enter your last stages. Nice try." With that Odin started walking again. Loki groaned quietly and followed reluctantly after him, where he realised too late they'd just walked into a group of Jotun. He froze, recognising first the copious amounts of blue, then their large builds. He had always felt some sort of pride knowing his people were so big and strong, but seeing them enslaved dampened it entirely. What good was power if you couldn't use it?

Odin pushed him encouragingly towards them, ignoring the way he resisted, and gave the Jotuns a joined smile. "Men, allow me to introduce Loki, the dam I promised you."

Loki whined softly as he looked around at the multitude of faces. There had to be at least over a dozen of them here, he lost count when they suddenly crowded him. He didn't have a chance to panic, and turned uselessly in the small circle as they prodded and sniffed at him. Loki growled as menacingly as he could and smacked their hands away from his body, those big hard hands, earning little more than chuckles and more tugs.

Before he could get physical, they backed away for Odin, who took a firm grip on Loki's arm that said _stop now_. To the Jotun he said "Enjoy your two weeks until my son arrives and work begins. Loki is in heat, I want him pregnant before the two weeks are up. And don't break him or you will not get another."

The men seemed to have no problem with either request, mumbling agreement whilst getting their eye full of the new Jotun before Odin pulled him away. Loki was restless now, stuck on the idea of being fucked into pregnancy. His face was burning already, and there was a nervous knot in his belly. This was also something he knew would come to pass, but it still made his head swirl.

Odin led him to what seemed to be a barn, and inside it were numerous rooms with doors. He took Loki right to the end of the corridor and led him into the room, introducing him to a welcome of what must be his new quarters. It was fairly spaced, he saw, but he wasn't quite thrilled that the only thing that looked like a bed was a blanket strewn among huge clumps of hay. The whole room was full of hay, it covered the floor. The room was windowless save for a long window at the top, allowing air and some light, but of course no escape. In addition there was a chamber pot in the corner hidden by a small wall, and a very suspicious looking chain staring him in the face.

This would be his breeding bay. He almost ran back and clung to a tree, he was tired of being cooped up inside. With all that green out there, why did he have to be in here? He could behave! And mate _outside_ …

"You will be warm and safe in here. Master Thor's friend will arrive tomorrow and drop in periodically to make sure you are fed and to keep an eye on things until my son arrives."

Odin grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward to where the chain was, the very rattle of it making Loki's knees shake.

"Y-you don't have to chain me here."

"I do. You're a smart one. Pretty and smart, you'll leave to find greener pastures. But you won't find them, I am saving you the trouble, trust me. A little thing like you will be caught and sold back to the first buyer who is desperate enough to buy from dodgy sellers." Odin didn't take no for an answer, holding him tight as he clicked it around his neck. Loki whined and automatically lifted his hands to pull feebly at the unwanted weight. Odin patted his arm. "You will be released next week. Do settled in, I would very much like for you to become part of this family."

And just like that Odin decided to take his leave. Loki hurried after him, stopping in fear of his chain catching and choking him. "Wait! How…there are a dozen men, how will they...do they have a schedule? I can't take them all at once." Loki whispered the last part in shame, his face burning again. He picked mindlessly at the chain, begging Odin with his eyes. He wasn't used to his own kind, or men in general, why couldn't Odin just have gotten a whore for them? Loki was too new to use like this!

"Just be calm and so will they." Odin said, simply, and left.

Loki stared after him, his mouth hanging open, wordless. The old man left the door open, and just _left_. He left it _open_. If that wasn't an invitation, Loki didn't know what was.

And like clockwork, there were approaching footsteps. Loki scuttled as far away from the door as he could, the damned chain rattling away his dignity. From the door appeared two Jotuns, then a third and a fourth, then a few more watching curiously from the doorway. Loki bared his teeth at him and snarled, fighting to find a dent in the wall to sink into. They were going to fuck him raw.

"No." he barked when one took a step closer.

Someone behind that one behind him made a happy sound. "Byleistr, you were right, Odin was a lucky pick."

Byleistr was the one nearest to Loki, and he nodded. "I told you it was a well known name. Well known masters have wealth, wealth is comfort."

Another Jotun, Thrym, said "Even for their slaves."

"S-stay away from me." Loki demanded, pulling at the chain whilst glaring them down.

Helblindi, another Jotun, stepped up and calmly reached out his hand. "Shh little one, you will be fine."

Loki caught a frightened shout in his throat, the remnants of it coming out as a strangled squeak as Helblindi caught him by the arm, and yanked him close.

Loki spat like a cat and let go of the chain in favour of pushing at the other male's chest, trying not to let the feeling of such proximity affect him. "Let go!"

Thrym sniffed in his direction, "Smells healthy."

"Let me go!"

"No, no, none of that. We'll look after you, little one. Be quiet." Helblindi tutted, and grasped Loki's jaw to look into his face. Loki stiffened and caught his gaze, his lips puckered like a fish. The Jotuns hand went right up the sides of his head, the other encasing his arm and then some. The thought sent a dirty quake through his body and he squirmed, making a funny noise he couldn't recognise.

As if a whistle blew all the Jotun present jerked and inclined towards him. Loki cried worriedly and struggled to escape Helblindi's tightening grip, as well as the welling excitement in his core that he couldn't quite understand. Then a Jotun pushed into the room as if he did, an angry frown on his face, heading straight for him—

And then all Hel brought lose. Loki wasn't sure what happened, but one minute he was trying to evaporate, and the next he was against the wall with his arms over his head as a dozen very strong Jotuns fought around him. The ground itself shook as they brawled, yelling and shouting at one another. Loki was surprised the wooden walls weren't breaking, and that he hadn't yet been trampled. Loki had never been near a physical fight, he'd seen them from the windows at Malekith's facility from drunken fools and the occasional 'you fucked my wife' argument, but never had he been near such violence.

But he wasn't safe anymore, he wasn't home, he was in a new home, and nothing was certain. He was now a broodmare, one they were simply told not to break.

While the gods were cruel, Loki didn't know who to blame when in a terrifying moment his chain got caught between two angry brawlers and it yanked him viciously from his tiny spot of safety. His heart jumped into his throat, blocking his air ways along with the iron ring. Besides that he managed to suck in a gasp of air just to scream it out as he tripped between the multitudes of feet. He hit the ground hard and clutched at the hay, and waited for the horrendous pain of being trampled or kicked aside.

Then someone roared loudly enough to wake the dead, and all the commotion stopped. Everything went still, everything went quiet, everything but Loki's terrified panting. Someone stomped his way and shoved aside the Jotuns closest to him, and freed his chain from its tangle. Then all of a sudden there were a bunch of hands helping him up, a bunch of words meant as apology and many of anger towards one another. But Loki's heart was beating too loudly to listen and he started to struggle violently, against both the hands and the shameful heat pooling in his groin.

"Stop it. Shhh, little Loki." Thrym said, petting Loki's back. But the little Jotun would have none of it and pulled out of their grips as soon as he could, stumbling across the hay and back to his original spot. His chain rattled and he pulled determinedly at it though he looked lost, his big eyes tearing and wet, leaving a pang of shame among the Jotun.

"How do we choose then?" Byleistr asked. Usually the general winner of a brawl took the honour of mating in a virginal dam (it was not an original custom as virgin dams used to be mated off in their time before they were slaves), but after nearly crushing the poor thing and terrifying him, no one would want to leave and continue later. Young dams were easily frightened off, they couldn't leave him to fret and fight them worse when they returned with some order.

"By age?" Helblindi suggested, turning to glare at the younger male that started the ruckus, in such a small place too, _with_ the vulnerable Frostfemme still inside it. If not by a brawl, then it would be best by the eldest. Which was him.

As if reading his mind, Thrym agreed. "By age then, he needs a good mate for his first go."

Simultaneously the group groaned and looked from a smug Helblindi to Loki, who was currently stuck awkwardly in place.

The men blinked, having neither seen nor heard when it happened. Loki's chain was completely frozen right to the wall, holding him by the neck in an uncomfortable position. He pulled at the ice and fought angrily, his face flushing navy again as his accident was noticed. He growled and struggled a little harder to free himself, unwilling to admit he couldn't control his icing abilities when emotionally distressed or aroused. "I don't need anything!"

Helblindi chuckled, and approached. Loki was unable to move away, but Helblindi focused on the ice. He held an area closest to Loki and physically smashed the other side, trickling their feet with crystals. He then crushed the ice beneath his hands, and grabbed Loki before he could duck away. "Shush." He cooed, cupping Loki's face again. "Look at you, so lovely. You're already hard and yet you're complaining."

Loki wanted to curl up and die, melt into a puddle. He'd hoped he was short enough, but the other red eyes were not shy to explore his body, and his ever rising erection. It seemed, despite almost being crushed, his body decided it approved. His skin was tingling and his groin hot, lifting to embarrass him and beckon attention.

"Surtr was right, the ones from the breeders are difficult to mate." Byleistr said, with a tone of light annoyance.

Thrym frowned. "It's not their fault, they weren't taught as they grew. Stuck in those compounds learning nothing with the masters until bought."

Loki flushed, and glared around Helblindi as he fought for space. "I learnt many things!"

"Anything of use for now?" Thrym asked, raising a sarcastic brow.

…No, no he hadn't. Nothing he could use to escape or delay this anyway.

"Hhm."

"Be calm," Helblindi said, and pulled him from the wall and into the centre of the bedding. Loki moaned unhappily and made his body heavy, but Helblindi just lifted him and placed him where he wanted, trailing his hands where he wanted. Where Loki himself wanted…

"No!" Loki yelped, sitting up repeatedly each time Helblindi shoved him down.

"Calm child, calm, you'll be fine. It's not frightening,"

Loki begged to differ, but over Helblindi's shoulder he realised the other Jotun had calmed down entirely, and were now settling down around the door, waiting for their turn. Loki's body twitched.

Helblindi must've thought it was a good thing and nipped beneath his ear with a hum of approval, squeezing the junction of meat between Loki's thighs and his bottom. His mouth was warm and wet, leaving a searing trail as he trailed along as much as the chain would allow. Loki pushed at his face, his little hands a blessing for Helblindi to behold.

"Hhng, I-I- n _o_ …" Loki started to pant, dragging back and forth the heels of his feet as Helblindi forced his way between his legs inch by inch. Helblindi's hands massaged a peaceful route along the outlines of his body, squeezing his tense muscles deliciously until a hand dipped between his legs and squeezed his hardening member.

Loki screeched and kicked this time, trying to scoot back. There was no place to go with Helblindi practically on top of him, and in a desperate need to escape he grabbed his chain and pulled, praying it came lose from its hook on the wall.

It didn't.

"Stop exerting yourself," Helblindi advised, lifting Loki's hips effortlessly and ripping off his skirt. The fabric tore and Loki yelped as he was dropped back down onto the hay. His cock sprung free and stood out as if begging for affection. The chain was a lost cause, so Loki pressed his hands between his legs to hide his shame. Helblindi would have none of it.

He turned Loki over onto his stomach and licked a long stretch up his back, squeezing the mounds of Loki's cheeks as they disappeared beneath his hands. Loki's breath caught in his throat and his cock twitched painfully into the hay. His hips bucked up, invitingly, and a warm feeling settled in his belly. The muscles of his entrance were twitching in anticipation, jolting his cock with each contraction. It was far worse than at Malekith's, this was true heat, true rut.

Oh he wanted to be fucked within an inch of his life.

At the loss of control, Loki took to punishing his bedding, tearing at the blanket and pulling up handfuls of hay, throwing it randomly with angry screeches. He thought it would be different, he thought it would be resistible, he thought many things. But he did not think he would whine so wantonly when Helblindi's hands parted his cheeks, dipping his flat nose between them to smell him. The contact forced Loki's eyes to roll back and he stiffened, pieces of hay jumping as he panted into it.

Helblindi hummed contentedly against his cheeks and licked his hole, holding him down by the back of his thighs. Loki jumped but he couldn't move away, his body didn't want to. Instinct demanded he lift his rump and spread his legs, and it felt _good_. Malekith had been right, it was easy, it was easy.

Loki swallowed audibly, a build up of water and saliva in his mouth from the activities trying to drool from his lips. He fumbled, feeling constricted on his belly.

"How do you feel, little one?" Helblindi asked softly, running his hand firmly up and down Loki's back. It bore delicious pressure into his muscles as Helblindi pressed in his finger tips, starting a tingle beneath his skin.

"Hhhng—…" Loki replied, before a purr escape his throat. His eyes fell closed and he purred loudly at the pleasure adorning his back, a purr loud enough that the other Jotuns sat up to attention. Loki had never purred before, he never had a reason to, it was as much a surprise to him as it seemed to be to them, but he was rewarded with a nip to his left buttock, and found no reason to stop. It resonated from somewhere in his chest, a delightful feeling if any, and it had a strange calming effect that relaxed his shoulders.

"Good," Helblindi praised, then flipped Loki over again. Loki grunted in surprise, his purring choking off, and squeaked as Helblindi spread his knees and lifted him by his thighs. Then like it was normal, Loki could only blush, Helblindi stuck his tongue out and let a thick stream of spit drip onto and around the small twitching entrance. He then placed Loki's ankles in one hand and pushed his legs over, almost bending him in half, where he started rubbing the saliva around his cheeks and entrance. The position meant Loki wasn't spread open so he had to pressing in his fingers between his cheeks, just brushing over Loki's small testicles.

It was almost filthy, filthy as it could feel without being fucked. The warm feeling welling in his gut was only growing more potent, making him squirm as those impossibly big fingers slid wetly between his folds. Then the gliding became more pointed and Helblindi started putting pressure on his entrance. And if that wasn't divine, Loki didn't know what was.

It was like a throbbing itch being scratched and rubbed away, making him sag and purr once more. Loki wriggled his butt back at Helblindi who still had his ankles, fisting at the hay around him.

"Good boy." Helblindi said, and Loki snarled at him.

"Don't patronise me."

"I didn't, you shouldn't jump to conclusions." Helblindi lowered Loki down, only to pull him up and onto his body as he sat back on his calves. Loki was confused and struggled into place, glancing up at the other Jotun that sat transfixed. Helblindi lifted his legs and put them around his waist so Loki straddled his large body, held up by his arms. Loki took the initiative to wrap his arms around Helblindi's neck, his hands shaking and unable to pull his gaze from the many hungry eyes. A small shift of his hips reminded him where his cock was, and in a shameful moment of weakness he bucked mindlessly against Helblindi's chest for the friction.

Helblindi chuckled, a deep sound that vibrated through his chest against Loki's body. It met his cock and Loki bucked again, this time whining angrily. But as he did, he could feel his legs and his back tighten in anticipation. His hands were shaking, clinging to the hard mounds of Helblindi's shoulders. He smelt like the earth, fresh soil, and curiously the same heavy musk Loki had smelt once in his youth. Malekith had housed a few Jotun for a friend just for a few days before they were shipped off, and like children, Loki and a few others sneaked about to see them as it wasn't often they got to converse with other Jotun. And just like children, they didn't realize the danger of it and within hours Malekith was running after two dozen dams that couldn't figure out how to react properly to the scent, fighting and humping and panicking. Loki had found it hilarious after calming down, but that was nothing compared to the deep rooted grinding this time.

Movement caught his eye and he looked up at the waiting Jotuns, and what some held in their palms was monstrous. His entire body went cold at the sight of those humongous cocks. He'd fantasised a few times on how big they'd be, but he'd always stopped long before this size. It didn't look quite so big in their hands, but to him it was almost the width and length of his forearm from wrist to elbow. A few of them were stroking themselves, watching eagerly as Helblindi cupped his cheeks. They couldn't see quite what was going on as his body was shielded by Helblindi, but it didn't seem to be hindering them.

He was brought back to the attention as Helblindi politely popped a sudden finger into his hole. He yelped and tightened his hold, but he started to struggle as well. He wouldn't be able to do this, how big was Helblindi's cock? He was still a virgin, his tiny fingers were no help for experience!

His squirming forced Helblindi's hand away and he bounced Loki to look into his face, whilst struggling to keep Loki held against him. The other Jotuns were frowning, they looked confused as to what was now the problem, and Loki made little noises of frustration as he tried to wriggle off.

"You'll be fine, Loki, forget whatever threats your old master told you, this won't hurt you."

"Yes it will!" Loki cried, scared, and tried to look down between them. Helblindi growled and pressed them close to break the space, but Loki growled louder. "It'll be too big!"

"It won't be, if it was our species wouldn't have the great numbers it does."

That did nothing to placate Loki and he twisted determinedly, his eyes flickering up for more torment on those massive cocks. Helblindi caught him doing so, and glanced over his shoulder to where his mates were stroking themselves, leering longingly for their chance. That is what scared Loki, he realized. It wasn't like this in his youth when they were still free, Frostfemme weren't taught to fear the size of their cocks as there was no need to, but once they were enslaved the masters enjoyed taunting them with promises of pain, making them think it was natural. He'd tried not to let Loki focus on his cock until it was safely within him, he'd relax faster, but now he'd already seen what he was to take, and with years of brainwashing he was bound to struggle. He snarled angrily at to get their attention and glared pointedly at their members. Loki was squirming, staring in fear, and finally they realized. But the damage was done, and Helblindi had to find a way to keep Loki calm.

"And that is why wisdom beats power." Helblindi muttered sourly, then reached up and cupped the back of Loki's head. He gave the curve of his skull a good scratch, them forced his face down on his shoulder. "I'm going to enter you now, bite down."

Loki whined unhappily and resisted. Helblindi crooned and scratched again, this time his back too. "It won't hurt, but that way you can brace yourself. It's natural for us, Loki. This is how we mate, I promise. You'll do it on your own soon without my direction. Bite, little one. Bite."

Sniffling, Loki did so. He took a small nip, and when he tried to look up Helblindi pushed his head down again. "Focus here, not there," he said gently. It helped a little and Loki stared at the blue expanse around him, moaning lightly as the scent on the skin mingled with his tongue.

There was a pressure at his entrance and Loki jumped, biting down a little. Helblindi rubbed his forefinger firmly over Loki's hole repeatedly, until the muscle grew soft and pliable. The pressure and friction made Loki's cock twitch against him, but Helblindi ignored it in favour of loosening the virginal ring. Once he was in it wouldn't be quite a problem, Loki would be soft and malleable inside, but his entrance wasn't. Though Loki probably didn't know this, so Helblindi rubbed a little longer, slipping in a finger, then two to open it enough to fit in the head of his member. Loki fidgeted, clearly unhappy. Helblindi kissed his neck for being good.

Loki could barely contain himself, he was back to the burning lust from earlier, as well as the terror. His whole body flushed when Helblindi kissed his neck, his skin prickled and he mewled, enjoying the shiver around two of Helblindi's great fingers. They weren't in very far, but he needed them to be. No wonder his specie had such a large population, it would be impossible to resist breeding during heat. Loki sighed heavily, his reason lost to Helblindi, and closed his eyes as he waited, trying to trust his instincts. If he fought, it would only hurt more, this he knew.

Helblindi took it as a surrender and signal, so he licked his probing hand wetly, and wiped it where they would be joined. Loki was already wet inside, but not yet dripping so spit would easy the outside friction. He wiped the rest over his cock. Then slowly, he sat Loki on it.

The attention in the room seemed to sharpen with each inch that disappeared. Loki inhaled sharply through his nose, his body tensing for pain. He bit down, fingers dug into the muscular grooves on Helblindi's back, ready for it—

What came instead was a deep sense of fulfilment.

With a loud groan Helblindi lifted his hips as he brought Loki down, one hand around his neck and the other around his waist. It had been a while since he mated and he was grateful for this opportunity, being gifted a young dam to keep them company was far more than what his enslaved brethren hoped for. Just being fed regularly was a gift, but here they would be looked after. Loki didn't yet realize how lucky he was, Helblindi hoped he would be able to put aside his pride to see it.

Loki was panting against his neck, his lips wet from drool as he stared without seeing, focused on their physical union. It kept on going, in and in and in, nudging passed his organs with no pain at all. There was a slight sting around his entrance, but inside he felt fine. Full, strangely full, but fine. When they came to a stop Loki made an intelligible sound, and Helblindi mimicked it, his voice bounds deeper.

"Lovely little Loki," Helblindi praised. He lowered himself down, trying not to jolt Loki as he did so, until he was lying on his back. Loki looked worried, holding tightly onto his arms as they descended as if a sudden movement would kill him. His adorable expression made Helblindi chuckle, accompanied by the little squeaks as he realised he could sit on him without impaling himself to death. Helblindi wrapped his hands around Loki's waist and circled his hips, dipping in and out slightly.

As expected it gave Loki a huge thrill and he gasped, hands planted on Helblindi's breast. Loki's hips bucked in response and he squeezed down on the thick member, feeling it twitch within him. Helblindi did it again and Loki reacted the same, and so began a smooth rhythm, accented nicely by the sound of the chain clinking. Loki's eyes were big as he tried to control his breathing, as well as the strength in his legs as he rode Helblindi. It was the most pleasant feeling each time he lifted himself, feeling the drag out, then moaning out in ecstasy as he sat back down, experiencing double the pleasure.

Within a mere minute Loki was doing all the work, slamming himself down enthusiastically as his heat instructed him. Helblindi, as well as the others, watched in awe and approval as Loki mated feverously, his chain shaking vigorously. All nervousness washed away in favour of doing as nature demanded, lifting himself and throwing himself back repeatedly. His whole body was burning, just like Malekith said it would. Oh but this was so much better, experiencing it for himself, finally letting it go.

Helblindi took to scratching light welts from Loki's abdomen to his thighs and back up again, watching the beautiful thing above him relax and take charge, circling his hips as the other did all the thrusting. Loki was set on procreation now, even if he didn't know it, it would be up to them all to remind him about pleasure.

Loki was set on procreation now, he knew it. He wasn't encouraging it, but he knew it, and he wasn't about to stop it. It was only his intellect telling him why getting with child wasn't quite a good idea, his body and heart seemed all in favour of taking as much seed as he could get and using it to swell and grow round. It was a queer thing, instinct, he could feel his every fibre trying to work the seed from Helblindi's cock, ready to take it deep like he should, as if his every moment was leading up simply to this. It was as if nothing else in the world was supposed to matter but _this_. Loki could tell because if he wasn't as sharp-witted as he was he would've been lost to it all, completely overwhelmed and controlled, but he was conscious, watching it all unfold, and yet not caring. It felt as if there was no reason to stop this, even thought he knew he probably should. But he just didn't want to.

His orgasm hit him out of the blue. He was stuck on the mental image of being full of cock and child when it sprung, shaking him from the very core. He and Helblindi roared together, grabbing onto one another. Loki dragged his nails, drawing blood as Helblindi thrust into him a few more times as they spilt together, melding their bodies tightly. Helblindi had sat up at some point, Loki realised after his vision cleared, and was pressing him into his chest, rocking them back and forth as Loki spent his last drops between them. The chain was digging into his shoulder but he didn't care, it felt like pleasure.

It was all silent from there, Loki slowly got his breath back, resting against Helblindi, his legs like jelly.

After what couldn't have been more than a minute Loki was moved. He moaned unhappily and leaned forward to keep resting in Helblindi's warmth, but someone lifted him up and away, supporting his body weight and lying him down on the blanket. Just as they laid him down his entrance started to leak Helblindi's cum. Loki flushed and opened his cloudy eyes just in time to watch Byleistr take the place between his legs, brushing aside the chain and some hair from his face. He groaned, feebly, and pushed as Byleistr positioned himself.

"Stop." Loki breathed, pushing half heartedly as Byleistr pushed back, sinking his cock in. Loki gasped and arched, giving Byleistr the chance to take a good hold on his hips as he started to thrust.

It wasn't like with Helblindi, it started fast and stayed like that, and Loki wasn't the one doing to thrusting. He moaned, head turned back as he bounced beneath Byleistr focusing on the fucking straight into his core. Byleistr's hands were warmer than Helblindi's, digging into Loki's hips as he tugged him back and forth as he drove forward, watching Loki pant and mewl helplessly. Loki arched his back, fisting the hay again as he struggled to brace himself under Byleistr's powerful movements.

Every few thrusts Byleistr ground their bodies together, pressing something so deep inside Loki swore it would pop out his throat. He couldn't help himself, and put a hand on his belly, and was perversely satisfied to feel Byleistr's cock moving within him, visibly so the more he arched his back in and belly out. The bulge was almost as terrifying as it was attractive, as was feeling such a powerful thing sawing through him just a layer of skin away, trying to put a baby in him.

The men could kill him, he realised, they could be hurting him as much as they wanted, but they didn't. The realization brought a warm feeling into Loki's chest and he rolled his hips a little more in appreciation.

This mate didn't last long either before Byleistr came hard, jerking last minute thrusts as deep as he could go as he released, coating Loki's inners. Loki gasped at the feeling, his cock having just gotten stiff again. When Byleistr pulled out he handed his hips over, and Loki blurted a questioning mewl as Thrym leaned over and nipped along his chest while nudging his cock into the dripping entrance. Loki groaned this time and twisted away until Thrym let him move. He fumbled onto his front, but he was at a loss of what to do from there.

Thrym wasn't so unsure, and lifted his lower half onto his knees. A steam seed bubbled out from the movement and dribbled down Loki's thighs, tickling him and enticing Thrym. It didn't take much before he was pressing in deep, enjoying the tight slick tunnel. Loki was nice and open now, slippery and hot from the friction, just as a healthy dam should be. Thrym circled his stomach, his fingers meeting around his body as he gnawed this back in appreciation. Loki moaned and threw his head back with a splash of black, his hips rolling back to catch the tip nudging against his cheeks. Thrym grunted and his hips stuttered, finding his way into the small body in a new rhythm of pants and slapping of skin, the rattling of Loki's chain a tolerated backdrop.

Thrym and the others made sure Loki was mated thoroughly before the day was through. Loki managed to take all twenty of them, and by the time each had spent themselves he was utterly and deliciously destroyed. He was handed back to Helblindi, too tired to acknowledge or appreciate the gentle way they passed him over. Helblindi took him and laid him down on his chest to the side where he fit into the crook of his arm so he was warm, secure and well protected. Loki hadn't slept so hard in a long time.

When the sun rose in the morning, Loki awoke to nuzzling. He wasn't used to waking up with someone in his bed and panicked, but quickly the events of the previous day replayed in his mind. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Helblindi, who was watching him with an odd smile on his face. The next thing Loki noticed was the hands on his body, massaging out his limbs as he lay limp on Helblindi. Loki had the distinct impression he was the leader, or at least the most respected.

A quick glance around the room met Loki with many curious and eager red eyes, as well as hands. It seemed all of the Jotun had decided to sleep in a pile right there with him, arms and legs tangled to share warmth, or possibly just companionship, Loki wasn't sure if the men mated with one another or just dams. When he looked back at Helblindi he received a chaste lick up the side of his face. The amount of affection in it shook him and he stared, having never been licked like that before. Then Helblindi purred much like he had the day before and pressed Loki down, letting the younger feel the rumbling of his wide chest. It did the trick and Loki burrowed closer on instinct, a small purr rising from his chest.

From all around purrs rose and Loki's heart skipped a beat, his face flushing as the mound of blue bodies nuzzled the person besides them. It was all so calming and strange, Loki had never felt such belonging, especially when he didn't understand. No one said a thing, no one did more then nuzzling and gentle licking which Loki quickly grew to enjoy as a few men leaned over to lick his legs and back as Helblindi held him close, purring into his hair.

Helblindi was warmth and safety, Loki realised them to be two crucial needs his instincts demanded. Food was another, and his stomach grumbled in response. He looked up automatically in query, and Helblindi gave him an apologetic frown. "Master's friend will be here soon with food, he comes every second day."

Loki pulled a face; after all that rutting he was hungry, and if Odin expected him to make babies he needed to eat, first and foremost. Helblindi said no more on it and adjusted Loki on top of him. Loki lay limp, put off about not having food (Malekith always had food), when he realised there were no more hands touching him, and the pair that was had it's fingers delving between his cheeks, pulling them apart.

Loki let out an offended screech and sat up, his arms and the chain wobbling as he moved. One push on his back and he fell back down, glaring up at Helblindi as the elder male pressed his stiff cock against his used hole. It sent a dirty thrill through him despite the annoyance, and when he pushed in Loki jumped up again and squealed. Helblindi kept him down against his body, the chain trapped uncomfortably between them, so Loki did the first thing he thought of—he bit into Helblindi's shoulder, panting angrily through his nose. Helblindi rumbled in approval and moved in gradually until he was seated, his knees up and spread so to keep Loki's legs open around him, and no doubt giving the other men a good view.

When the movement stopped, Loki let go of the bite and panted wetly against Helblindi's collar. He didn't bother to sit up, and allowed the bigger man to start thrusting, his channel already slick enough from the day before. Loki mewled helplessly, his eyes still tired and his limbs weak from over exhaustion.

Five of them had him that morning, and when they were done, including Loki, they allowed him to have the rest he demanded, as well as a bucket of water. He drank nearly the whole thing, having worked out his body's water. There was still no food, so they distracted him by sitting him down between Thrym's legs, and pulling the hay out of his hair, petting, licking and caressing him as much as they liked.

When the food finally arrived with their master's friend, Fandral, Loki was surprised by the aggression that came about the Jotuns when the Aesir arrived. Their faces twisted into ugly scowls that made him slink back into Helblindi's arms, watching the door fearfully. He expected a large cruel man that beat his slaves, and worse, hence why his new family was being so offensive. He did _not_ expect the lithe smiling man that arrived.

The man had yellow hair like Aesir's normally did, small sly eyes and a funny smile on his face, beneath facial hair. He pulled a trolley with him with what Loki could only guess and hope was the food, and watched Loki from the doorway.

"Well, well, now if you aren't a cute thing, I don't know what is."

Loki's brows shot up, but he didn't have to react otherwise, the Jotuns did it for him. They growled warningly and stood, Loki wondered if they'd dare hurt an Aesir. But the man didn't seem intimidated and gestured to the trolley.

"Here's your supply. Odin said to make sure the new one gets a bite—"

"We'll see to it. You can leave." Thrym said, stepping up to receive the food. Fandral made a non committal sound, one that said 'If he dies, not my problem.' He gave Loki one last leer, one that sent Loki deeper into Helblindi's arm, and took his leave. The Jotun didn't relax until Thrym gave them a nod. Then they all rushed towards the food, reminding Loki of animals. He frowned, straining his neck to see if they would finish it before he got any. If the darned chain wasn't around his neck he would've gotten up for himself. But if they didn't leave him some they could kiss his ass goodbye, literally.

But to his surprise, they brought the foot straight to him, breaking off small pieces and handing them to him. He took them with big eyes, popping them in his mouth by Helblindi's prompt. The surprise wore away quickly as his hunger made itself known again and he gladly took whatever they gave him, humming joyfully his he filled his belly.

Once the meal was done, Loki drifted off to sleep against Helblindi's chest.

When Loki awoke it was near night time, the sky was darkening and he was hungry again. He was in Byleistr's arms, and had drooled all over his chest. He wiped it off with a simmer on his face but it didn't seem to bother the man, who was too busy staring at every detail of his face. Loki had never thought himself overly pretty, but compared to these Jotuns he supposed he was. And seeing as he was the only dam here, he'd get all the compliments and attention…he liked the sound of that.

Most of the Jotuns were away, so Loki chased the remaining out for some privacy to relieve himself, and try escape the chain again—he wasn't an animal. They were reluctant to leave him, but there was no where for him to run. He did his business quickly anyway, then hurried to see if breaking lose was possible.

It wasn't.

By the time the Jotuns returned, he was screaming and cursing the chain, pulling at it wildly as he worked off the frustration. The men took it as an invitation to put him on his back, enjoying his panting and passion. While he didn't feel quite in the mood and he could feel that his insides were strained from use, his anger turned into desire the moment he was pawed, gnawing and grinding back as he was forced to a peak at least five times that evening as the men rode him. He couldn't remember why he had been nervous.

By the time they stopping coming to him Loki was dead tired, and fell asleep without even thinking about food.

The same schedule continued for the next few days. Wake up, eat, mate, fight with the chain, make sure he drank enough water, mate some more, eat, a few last mates then conk out. Another fight broke out between two males, but it was a power struggle common among younger men, so Helblindi said. There were a lot of men to sate, but they took turns, a few in the morning, a few during the day and the last at night. He was sore by the third day, but by the time the sixth day arrived he was used to the activity, and how each man was. Some liked to take him roughly, hard and fast, but whenever they went overboard the others stopped them, saving Loki the trouble. Some liked to take Loki slowly, nibbling at his neck as he clawed their arms. Some liked him on top of their bodies, wild and wanton, some liked him trapped beneath them, mewling and brought to tears by pleasure.

But on the seventh day Loki could no longer stand the smell of the room. He was choking, every breath smelt like sex and stale air, not to mention his thighs were continuously crusted with seed no matter how many times it was scratched away—there was no chance that he _wasn't_ pregnant from that. Flowers had been brought in two days ago, sunflowers and daisies by three of the more romantic Jotuns who thought he'd like them, and he supposed he did seeing as they came from where he wanted to go, but they quickly wilted in the room, much like he felt like he was doing. He wasn't sure he could remember how to walk more than five steps either, and the chamber pot needed emptying. He was sick and tired of being chained in one place, he had been locked away all his life, he wanted to see the outside again! No, he _needed_ to, he deserved to now! Or he'd die in here. How did sex slaves survive? He still had it easy and he was going insane.

The next time he was approached Helblindi had caught him trying to climb the wall. He was aiming for the hook, hoping to find a weakness in it. He ignored the voice of reason that said it was hopeless, he felt better for trying.

"Loki, what are you doing?"

"You can't keep me in here, I need air. I need to _walk_ again." Loki grunted as he used his chain as a rope.

Helblindi smiled, watching as Loki fussed, a typical dam. Loki had complained multiple times about being chained up, but Helblindi knew that given the chance dams always ran away. It wasn't like the old days, their instinct was completely muddled now thanks to the realm-take over. But Loki had taken well to him, to them, he could now believe the little one was just tired of being cooped up, rather than desiring to run away. And if Loki did escape he'd have the chain to drag with. It had been labelled as Thor Odinson's, branded with the Mjölnir symbol, so as such a reward would be guaranteed for returning Loki safely if he was found wandering.

Loki fell again, screeching angrily behind his lips. He turned back to Helblindi with a tight lipped scowl, twisting the chain between his little hands. Helblindi sighed softly and held out his hand. He looked pointedly at the chain when Loki titled his head. Loki handed it over, frowning, and watched as he twisted the metal around his hand a few times. When it was secure he nudged Loki backwards and braced himself, then ripped the plate and chain from the wall, taking entire wooden board with it. Loki jumped back, gaping through the dust and reside that floated out after it.

The board swung obnoxiously between them, curved outwards from the pressure. Helblindi tore it off, leaving the metal plated hook and the chain, and handed it back to Loki who took it with a comical expression.

"There, let's take a walk."

"…You could've done that the entire time?" Loki asked, outraged.

"Yes, but you still have to carry the chain, it's not as easy to break."

Loki narrowed his eyes, but bundled the chain in his arms and hurried out the doorway, tripping here and there on his wobbly legs. Helblindi followed after him, needing to catch Loki once in his excitement to get outside.

It was in the afternoon; the sun had passed its highest and left the land to cool. Loki hurried out into the day, taking a deep breath as if it were his first. The air was cool and hit his skin pleasantly, and suddenly Loki longed for a dip in water. He looked around for a river or a pond, taking in the beauty of the plantation, and seeing the questioning gazes of the Jotuns here and there. That's when Loki realised something.

"Where…is there no master here? Watching us?"

"No."

"But…why aren't you all leaving?"

"And go where?" Helblindi asked, looking down at Loki. He waited for an answer, and when he made his point he looked off across the land. "This is as best a home our kind will get. Learn to cherish it, there is much worse out there."

Loki frowned. He'd always thought there was a still place where they were free, but he had a feeling that it'd be useless to argue with Helblindi. He'd been hidden away by Malekith most of his life, he didn't know about the outside world. He looked around to the fences, and suddenly he had no desire to climb them and leave. He didn't know the world, he didn't know anyone, he wouldn't know how to survive without falling into trouble.

Filling with worry, Helblindi watched Loki sigh as he looked over the gates. He tensed for a moment, hoping Loki would not do what he feared, but the small male just turned away and started to search around. Helblindi caught the puzzled looked from the others and followed Loki, being the elected head to care for him.

"Loki?"

"I need to bathe."

"Then come this way," Helblindi said, grabbing Loki's arm and guiding him around. It was then he properly realised Loki was still bare, he should have realised as it meant he was now settled, accepting his place among his dominants and most likely pregnant. Loki either wasn't fussed about being bare or he just didn't care because he was dirty, and squirmed out his grip to walk on his own.

Loki was thrilled when he finally climbed into the tub. There was room attached to the sleeping barn that housed the bathroom, two big tubs present. It wasn't fancy, but it would do the job. And being Jotun, cold water was glorious. Like a child Loki sat until his fingers and toes were pruned and the sky went dark. He scratched at every bit of skin until he was as clean as he could feel, making a note to ask the master for soap when he finally arrived. He wasn't sure if slaves got soap, _bought_ slaves that is, but if he was going to be fucking all these men he'd need it to stay clean, they couldn't have a smelly stinky servant in the house. The mistress would probably run off shrieking.

Byleistr and Thrym wandered in at some point, and helped him when he decided to get out. They lifted him out, and practically dried him entirely, moving his arms and legs for him. Loki couldn't find a reason to complain, the pampering was nice, and the men had proven their desire and concern for him. The younger males were a little rougher during mating but they didn't hurt him, none of them had. When he was dry Byleistr lifted him up and onto his shoulders, and carried him out into the evening air. There was a fire going and Loki grew worried for a second,but as they approached he saw the foods and casual atmosphere of the gathering.

They sat together around the fire, more for the effect than the warmth, and Loki listened to them talk. He sat on the ground, someone had brought his blanket, and nestled between Helblindi's legs, him and some of the others sitting on logs. Helblindi was the oldest he'd learnt, him along with four others who had been old enough to remember the days of freedom. They told tales that night of when they were free and how it was, and what it was like on the snowy mountains on Jötunheimr. Loki wondered if he would ever get to see snow, and settled for now with the best description Helblindi could give.

Food was passed around and Loki enjoyed a mouthful of everything, catching hopeful glances from the men for something more later. But he lacked the desire tonight, and idly his hand wandered over his belly, where he had the strangest feeling he was not alone. And when he looked up at the many faces, he _knew_ he was no longer alone.

He had a family.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> Loki was made to be ruled.


End file.
